CUANDO LOS MUNDOS CHOCAN
by KING-MARKUS
Summary: ¿Se imaginan si se encontraran consigo mismos en otro mundo? lastima que esta "reunión" no será tan buena como se esperaria
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Canterlot, Castillo Real

Después de la caída de Sauron la paz reino sobre Equestria otra vez, sin embargo tanta tranquilidad aburrió a Markus quien pasaba sus días haciendo deberes reales con Celestia y un di en su torre, Deathook empezó a leer un libro de tiempos muy antiguos que relataba la leyenda de un artefacto mítico y poderoso forjado en el corazón del mundo y cuyas gemas fueron creadas del centro de los primeros glaciares, la legendaria Corona Blanca

MD-¿Así que quien posea la Corona obtendrá un poder ilimitado? Suena bien a ver que más dice…..-

"En tiempos de paz la corona se usaría para crear un nuevo mundo pero la sombra de la maldad cayó sobre el mundo y la Corona fue usada para diezmar todo aquello que vivía, al final la Corona regreso a su lugar pero se tomó la decisión de enviarla a otro mundo donde su poder durmiera hasta que alguien de este mundo la reclame, hasta entonces ese poder quedará fuera de nuestro alcance y será lo mejor, no debemos traer más caos a este mundo"

ALB

MD-ALB, esas siglas me resultan familiares, como sea esa Corona parece un objeto digno de mi colección, me pregunto a qué mundo lo desterraron….mmmm será mejor que empieza a buscar y que mejor lugar que al mundo al que Twilight viajo a través del espejo de Celestia y Luna, debo entrar en ese mundo he investigar-

Bajo de la torre y encontró a Celestia y a Luna en la sala de trono

PC-Hookie que bueno que llegas, necesito que…..-

MD-Perdona que interrumpa querida pero antes de que digas algo debo decirles que me iré de expedición unos días-

PC-Pero ¿Adonde? Y ¿Por qué?-

MD-No me alejare mucho del Imperio de Cristal, lo que busco no tiene gran importancia pero es necesario, volveré pronto espero-

PC-De acuerdo, cuídate-

MD-Ustedes igual-dijo partiendo del Castillo

Usando un hechizo de transportación a larga distancia arribó de inmediato al Imperio de Cristal o más detalladamente a la habitación del espejo dentro del Palacio

MD-Bien ahora solo debo cruzar y…-dijo pasando por el portal

Mundo Humano

MD-….¡Ta da!-dijo saliendo del espejo debajo de la estatua del caballo en la escuela Canterlot

MD-Wow cambie bastante-dijo revisándose ahora era un humano obviamente de apariencia joven (aproximadamente de 24) Alto y muy delgado pero conservaba su armadura

MD-Bien sigo teniendo cuatro extremidades aunque son extrañas, bien demos el primer paso woow-dijo tambaleándose al avanzar, de pronto la gema de su pecho brillo y así surgió una Horca dorada que Markus uso como apoyo para aprender y dominar el caminar a dos pies

MD-Bien esto no es tan difícil, ahora según entiendo esto debe ser una escuela por lo que conto Twilight y que encontró a versiones de sus amigas que viven en este mundo, tengo que suponer que también habrá otro "yo", sera mejor revisar-

Entro al edificio y no era difícil imaginar que todos se quedaban viendo al esxtraño atuendo que usaba hasta que dos chicos se detuvieron frente a el

Snips-Mira lo que viene ahí Snails un caballero que perdió su época-

Snails-¿Buscas a tu princesa? Jajajajaja

Obviamente esto disgusto a Markus quien los tomo por el cuello inmediatamente

MD-Bien pequeños granujas denme una sola razón para no romperles la tráquea en este momento-

Entonces fue detenido por una voz

Profesor Deathook-Hey tu ¡Detente!-

Markus volteo y quedo ambos quedaron en shock al verse cara a cara, iguales en todos aspectos, excepto en el atuendo claro

PD-Mierda, no volveré a tomar-

Markus soltó a los chicos que salieron corriendo por el pasillo y se acerco

MD-Asi que es cierto, en este mundo existe una versión de nosotros-

PD-Entonces ¿eres real?-

MD-Obvio-dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

PD-Ok ok ya entendí no estoy alucinando pero explícame, ¿Cómo y porque?-

Así Markus le explico de donde venía y lo que buscaba

PD-Vaya con razón había alboroto en los pasillos, acompáñame a mi despacho antes de que asustes a alguien más-

Ambos llegaron al Laboratorio de Física y entraron a la oficina de Deathook

MD-Y dime Markus en este mundo ¿Cómo pasas tu vida?-

PD-Enseño Robótica y Física a los estudiantes-

MD-Maestro ¿eh? Bien no está mal y tus hermanos?-

PD-Ambos desean ser maestros, están terminando sus estudios-

MD-Bien bien y ahora pasando al tema ¿No sabrás del objeto que busco?-

PD-Una Corona Blanca…..no me suena familiar, esas épocas terminaron hace décadas-

MD-Rayos esperaba que estuviera aquí-

PD-Aguarda, hace unos días, el Museo trajo una nueva exhibición y creo que su principal atracción era una corona antigua-

MD-¿Enserio?-

PD-Deja ve-busco en los cajones del escritorio-aquí esta, toma-le entrego un periódico-

MD-A ver "Nueva Exhibición Ancestral, venga y admire las maravillas que se encontraron escarbando en lo profundo"-en la imagen se podía ver una corona con tres gemas-Debería asegurarme-

PD-Deberías ir al museo entonces-

MD-No tengo idea de donde este-

PD-Emmm ok escucha puedo llevarte ahí pero aún tengo una última clase de la cual ocuparme-

En ese momento sonó el timbre de entrada

PD-Bien quédate aquí tardare 2 horas-

MD-¿Estás loco? No me puedes dejar aquí sin hacer nada-

PD-Si sales te tomaran como un loco y llamaran a las autoridades para que te saquen a patadas de aquí-

MD-Que lo intenten-dijo tomando su horca con ambas manos

PD-Escucha solo se paciente, volveré pronto-dijo saliendo por la puerta

MD-Ser paciente mi trasero-dijo sentándose en la silla y comenzando a dar vueltas

PD-Bien clase ¿Cuál es la constante Gravitacional de nuestro mundo?-

Trixie Lulamoon- profesor-

PD-Excelente Trixie-

SS-¿Emm profesor?-

PD-¿Qué pasa Sunset?-

SS-Hay otro usted parado a su lado-

PD-Otro ¿Qué?-dijo girando la cabeza para ver a su otro yo observando el pizarrón-¡Te dije que esperaras en la oficina!-

MD-Sabes muy bien que no somos pacientes, será mejor que me lleves al museo-

PD-Pero….ok, ejem clase hoy saldremos temprano debido a un asunto em familiar-

Aj-Soy yo ¿o lucen exactamente iguales?-

RD-Con la diferencia de vestimenta claro-

PP-O tal vez sea el Markus del mundo de donde vino Twilight a través del portal debajo de la estatua-

SS-Puede ser-

MD-Jajaja vaya escusa-

PD-Cierra la boca y camina-dijo empujándolo a la salida-

MD-Nos vemos chicos Jajajaja-

Ambos corrieron al estacionamiento y subieron al auto de Markus un Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Coupe 2013 color gris

MD-Wow ¿Qué es esta cosa?-

PD-Se llama automóvil, ahora súbete y vámonos-dijo encendiendo el auto

MD-Ok ok vamos-

Viajaron hasta el centro donde vieron el museo desde afuera y entonces la gema en el pecho de Markus empezó a brillar

PD-Wow oye ¿Qué te ocurre?-

MD-Debe estar reaccionando a la Corona, eso significa que es la verdadera, la necesito-

PD-Momento no puedes robar un museo, es ilegal además de poco ético-

MD-No importa, tomare esa corona y tú vas a ayudarme –

PD-A mí no me metas lo único que hare será darte asilo pero nada más, no pienso formar parte-

MD-Vamos nunca sabrán quien fue-

PD-Dije que no-

MD-No sabía que en este mundo yo sería tan cobarde-

PD-No soy cobarde, simplemente tengo decencia de vivir como cualquier otro ser humano, una vida tranquila-

MD-Que aburrido pero en fin si tú no me ayudas, traeré a alguien que si pueda-

PD-Bien pero hoy no, ya que me has sacado temprano, te mostrare la ciudad-

Así recorrieron las calles hasta el anochecer después llegaron a la casa de Markus una gran casa de ladrillos pintada de color morado oscuro, 3 pisos y una amplia cerca y detrás de esta una jardín frontal con arbustos de fresas y otras plantas y flores, Salieron y metieron el auto en la cochera en la cual había una plataforma que bajó el auto hasta el garaje subterráneo

PD-Bien aquí estamos hogar dulce hogar, puede no ser tan grande como los castillos de dónde vienes pero al menos es acogedor-

MD-Tampoco es una casa para perros, me agrada, es amplia el color me agrada y además veo que te agradan las plantas-

PD-Le dan algo de vida, adelante-dijo abriendo la puerta

MD-Tenía razón, es amplia y luce acogedora, si no te molesta deseo dormir ¿dónde está mi cama?-comento entrando en la casa

PD-¿Tu cama?-

MD-Ósea tu cama, quiero dormir cómodo-

PD-Jajajajaj me hiciste reír, dormirás en el sofá, no he comprado las camas de las demás habitaciones-

MD-Estas loco si crees que dormiré en el sofá-

PD-Es mi casa son mis reglas-

MD-Técnicamente también es mi casa así que tus órdenes me dan igual-

PD-Mierda tienes razón, pues entonces compartiremos la cama-

MD-Pido el lado DERECHO-

Ya en la cama

PD-DAME LA COBIJA-

MD-NAH-

PD-ES MI CAMA MALDITO BASTARDO-

MD-TAMBIEN ES MI CAMA IDIOTA-

PD-DAME LA MALDITA COBIJA-

MD-OBLIGAME-

Y así pelearon por la posesión de la cobija mientras la luna brillaba en los cielos

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

**¿Qué pasaría si la misma persona se encontrara en el mismo sitio? Probablemente se descontinuaría el espacio y el tiempo…..o podría pasar esto, digan si les agrado en un review, me despido, tengan buen día**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Mundo Humano, Casa de Markus 2:00 am

Después de haber peleado por la cobija eventualmente los dos cayeron dormidos, pero el Markus de Equestria no puedo descansar, pues ansiaba la corona más que nada y sabiendo que su contraparte no volvería tuvo que buscar ayuda, bajo las escaleras y encontró en el garaje la Harley de su otro yo con las llaves en una mesa

MD-Ja si él puede conducir es obvio que yo también-dijo encendiendo la motocicleta-Ronronea como un gatito-salió del garaje y se dirigió a la escuela donde se encontraba el portal

Amaneció y por fin Markus despertó, era miércoles así que entraba tarde a trabajar, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina y dentro encontró a su otro yo sentado en la mesa desayunando mientras veía la Televisión

MD-Hasta que despiertas-

PD-Es Miércoles tarado entro tarde, ¿Qué comes?-

MD-Huevos con tocino, descuida también hay para ti-

PD-Ok gracias, ¿Qué estás viendo?-dijo sirviéndose su porción y sentándose

MD-Algo llamado South Park, 4 niños que hacen muchas estupideces, pero es divertido jajajajaja-

PD-Jajaja si lo sé, oye y respecto a lo de la Corona-

MD-No te preocupes no te necesito, llame a alguien que si puede ayudarme-

PD-¿Quién?-

Entonces llamaron a la puerta

Markus abrió y ahí se encontraba un hombre de aspecto viejo, con una larga barba gris

ON-Busco a Markus Deathook-

PD-Soy yo-

MD-No, él se refiere a mí-dijo acercándose a la puerta

PD-¿Y quién es el?-

MD-Opalescent Nébula, ha venido a ayudarme a recuperar la corona-

PD-Ese vejestorio te ayudara a robarte una corona de un museo-

ON-Cuida tu lengua insolente o yo….-

MD-O tu ¿Qué? Recuerda que te saque del Tártaro solo para que me ayudaras a recuperar la corona y si tratas de escapar te destrozare-

ON-Si….entiendo me disculpo-

PD-Bien se ve que van a estar ocupados, me retiro al trabajo nos veremos después-dijo partiendo en su Lamborghini

ON-Quien diría que en este mundo fueras tan patético-Cuando lo dijo Markus le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

MD-Cuidado con tu lengua, o podría cortártela, ahora vamos, tenemos que recuperar la corona afortunadamente mi otro yo dejo su querida Harley-

Ambos subieron y en poco tiempo llegaron al museo

ON-No hay mucha seguridad, solo entremos tomémosla y nos deshacemos de quien se interponga-

MD-No, según mi otro yo existen cámaras de seguridad que grabarían lo sucedido-

ON-¿Y?-

MD-Que soy igual a mi otro yo, si nos graban identificaran al sospechoso e irán tras de mi otro ser-

ON-No veo el problema-una vez más Markus le dio un golpe al viejo-Auch ok entonces ¿Qué propones?-

MD-Tengo una idea-

Entraron al museo y siguiendo el plan nébula se dirigió al baño

OP-Oh disculpe joven no hay papel-dijo al guardia saliendo del baño

El guardia fue por el papel y al entrar al baño, nébula lo noqueo dándole un golpe en la nuca, le quito su uniforme y se lo dio a Markus, quien vistiéndolo si encamino al estante donde se exhibía la corona, mientras Opalescent se escabullo en la sala de cámaras y noqueando a los guardias apago todos los sistemas de video, las cámaras cayeron y sin que nadie lo viera dejo a los inconscientes guardias en sus sillas pero no sin antes programar el reinicio del sistema en 10 minutos, así que cuando Markus llego donde la corona, solo se aseguró que nadie lo viera y tomo la corona saliendo del museo junto a Opalescent por la parte posterior

MD-Te dije que funcionaria-

OP-Si claro bravo por ti ahora ¿Qué?-

MD-No lo sé-dijo poniéndose la corona-No pasa nada-

OP-Tal vez no es la verdadera-

MD-NO, al acercarse a ella mi gema brillo, detecto su magia pero ahora no pasa nada, ¿alguna idea de cómo hacerla reaccionar?-

OP-Según leí en un antiguo libro que se encontraba en la biblioteca de Canterlot hace mucho tiempo si esta es la Corona de la que habla la leyenda solo retomara su fuerza una vez que sea activada mediante una poderosa magia, la magia de la amistad-

MD-¡Por siempre tiene que ser la amistad!,¡¿ por qué no usan energía eléctrica o eólica?!, bien entonces se exactamente a las 6 que nos ayudaran a reactivar la corona-

OP-Supongo que te refieres a Twilight y compañía-

MD-Precisamente-

Mientras en Canterlot High Markus se encontraba en medio de clase cuando la subdirectora Luna entro al Laboratorio

L-Profesor Deathook, la Directora quiere verlo en su oficina-

PD-¿eh? Oh em de acuerdo, chicos no tardare, tienen el rato libre-dijo saliendo al pasillo

Cruzo el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de Celestia, toco a la puerta 2 veces y entró al cuarto donde Celestia se encontraba sentada en su silla

PD-Bien Celestia dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

C-Markus me han dicho que habías estrangulado a Snips y a Snails además de espantar a varios alumnos vestido de gladiador o algo así-

PD-Jajajajajajaja nonono me confundes, no era yo sino em mi otro yo-

C-¿Si te das cuenta de lo ilógico que suena eso?-

Entonces se oyó un gran escándalo así que salieron a revisar y ahí vieron en los pasillos al otro Markus junto a su socio

MD-¿Ahora me crees?-

C-Si aunque no lo creo-

PD-¿Qué haces aquí?-

MD-Para reactivar la corona necesito a Twilight Sparkle y a sus demás amigas-

PD-Te tengo una noticia genio, Twilight Sparkle no asiste a esta escuela-

MD-¿Qué? Pero entonces como activaré la Corona-

Entonces salieron al pasillo Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Sunset Shimmer

MD-Momento pero quien está aquí ¿La antigua alumna de Celestia? Como te llamabas emm… ¡Oh sí! Sunset Shimmer igual puede que no necesite a Twilight después de todo-

Fs-Em Profesor Deathook porque hay otro usted-

R-Y porque usa ese atuendo fuera de moda-

PP-¡Oh yo sé! ¡El viene del mundo de nuestra amiga Twilight Sparkle y ahora nos necesita para activar esa Corona que lo hará más poderoso que nunca!-

SS-Eso explicaría como sabe mi nombre-

MD-Bravo, veo que aquí o en Equestria Pinkie sigue siendo la misma ahora por favor vengan conmigo-

Aj-¿Sera buena idea?

PD-Hagan lo que dice-

Todas se acercaron

MD-Coloquen sus manos alrededor de la corona por favor-

Dicho y hecho las seis colocaron sus manos en la corona la cual comenzó a brillar y soltó un rayo de luz en los ojos de Markus segándolo al ver esto las chicas soltaron la corona

Fs-¿Te encuentras bien?-

MD-Ouu mi cabeza, si…estoy bien-

ON-¿Y bien? ¿Funciono?-

Aj-No lo creo-dijo viendo la corona inactiva en el suelo

MD-Eso es porque la Corona debe llevarse a las Ruinas donde la encontraron y ahí se deberá reactivar usando la energía de ustedes seis-

RD-Estas loco si crees que voy a viajar hasta allá-

MD-No les estaba pidiendo permiso-dijo chasqueando los dedos, el suelo tembló y se agrieto y de las grietas salieron varios esqueletos

ON-No lo entiendo mi hermano dijo que en este mundo no existe la magia de Equestria-

MD-Pero hay cosas que Starswirl no sabe, atrápenlas-ordeno a sus guerreros quienes capturaron a las seis alumnas

PD-¡Oye suéltalas!-dijo corriendo hacia un esqueleto pero entonces Markus le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago con su Horca provocando que cayera al suelo

MD-Lo siento pero aunque seas yo no te permitiré interferir con mi Coronación, una vez que la Corona recupere su poder hare un nuevo brillante y perfecto mundo pero para crear primero hay que destruir-

PD-..No…puedes…hacerlo...nos mataras a todos-

MD-Jejejeje un pequeño precio por un mundo más hermoso y perfecto-comento dándole otro golpe en la espalda-Llévenselas-

Lo último que vio Markus fue los pies de su otro yo alejándose, después todo se puso negro

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**Por si no saben quién es Nébula acá está el link ( s/10817317/1/LA-GUERRA-POR-EL-COSMOS ) Dejen un review si gustan, les deseo buen día.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Markus despertó en la enfermería de la escuela adolorido y ahí se encontraban Luna, Celestia, Trixie y la enfermera Redheart

-Ya vuelve en si-dijo la enfermera

-Don…. ¿dónde estoy?-

-En la enfermería, te dieron un fuerte golpe, afortunadamente tus heridas no son severas-

-…Las chicas, ¡mi otro yo se las llevo!, debo de salir de aquí-dijo mientras se ponía en pie muy apresurado

-Espera Markus, ni siquiera sabemos a dónde se las ha llevado-Dijo Celestia

-Pero yo si-Dijo levantándose rápidamente

-Wow espera, cálmate Markus-dijo Trixie

-No puedo, si ese idiota soy yo, entonces debo ser yo el que lo detenga antes de que alguien más salga herido-agrego mientras salía corriendo

Salió al estacionamiento, encendió su auto y condujo velozmente a su casa

Al llegar encontró la puerta destrozada

-Ah mierda, ese cabron-dijo bajando al garaje subterráneo

Ahí se encontró con su otro yo, nébula y la banda de esqueletos mientras estos subían a las seis chicas en la GMC topkick 4x4

-¡Oye tú, no te atrevas a tocar mi camioneta, está estrenando su nuevo color negro!-

-O sino ¿Qué?-contesto su otro yo

-Te meteré un tiro en el culo con mi escopeta de fusión-dijo sacando dicha arma

-Jajajajaja dudo que tenga el poder de hacerme daño-

-¿Quieres apostar?-dijo lanzando un disparo azul que impacto en el Otro Markus mandándolo a volar

-Ah….mierda, bien puede que subestime tu juguetito pero eso termina aquí-exclamo tomando su afilada horca y cargando contra su enemigo

Markus disparo varias veces pero su otro yo desvió los disparos con la horca y en un rápido movimiento enterró su arma en el hombro derecho de su otro ser y de súbito arranco completamente el brazo derecho de Markus, causándole gritar de dolor, no conforme con esto Deathook le dio una fuerte patada lanzándolo al suelo

-Me obligaste a esto, si no te hubieras entrometido pudiste haberte evitado esto, eres más débil de lo que pensé, no mereces llamarte Markus Deathook-dijo dándole una patada para después subir a la camioneta y huir de la casa con sus rehenes

Markus, sangrando severamente y aun adolorido entro a su laboratorio, una habitación secreta en el sótano, donde se recostó en una gran cama metálica

Mientras, Celestia arribó a casa de Markus con Luna y Trixie y apresuradas al ver la puerta tirada y quebrada, bajaron al sotano y quedaron en shock al ver el brazo cercenado de Markus, salieron del trance una vez que escucharon ruido cerca de ahí y siguiendo el rastro de sangre encontraron la entrada secreta al laboratorio, entraron y vieron en la cama de metal a Markus mientras varias maquinas le construían un hombro mecanico

-¡MARKUS!-Gritaron

-Ouch…¿eh? Oh suerte que llegaron necesito que opriman el botón azul de la mesa que está a su derecha-

-¡P…pero Markus tu brazo!-dijo Trixie en shock

-¡Si lo sé, me arrancaron un brazo y se me rompió parte de la clavícula y el omoplato!, ¡necesito que presionen el botón para activar el resto del mecanismo, de prisa no puedo ponerme un tranquilizante o afectara a la unión de los sistemas con el cerebro!-

-¡Ok ok ahí va!-dijo Celestia presionando el botón haciendo que dos brazos mecánicos salieran del techo con las partes del esqueleto conocidas como humero, cubito y radio en un brazo y en el otro los huesos del carpo, metacarpianos y las falanges, todo hecho de algún metal, contaban con circuitos y cables, los unieron formando el brazo

-¡Bien….aghhh….aquí viene la parte tediosa, necesito que bajen esa palanca cuadrada plana y grande y que la mantengan abajo hasta que termine todo!,¡No pueden soltarla o todo esto no habrá servido de nada!-

-¡Entendido-dijo Trixie y con ayuda de Celestia y Luna bajaron la palanca, lo cual activo 3 grilletes, uno en la muñeca de Markus y dos en sus piernas, impidiéndole moverse

-¡Ahora cierren los ojos!-

-Pero…-

-Solo háganlo-

Las maquinas le insertaron el brazo en su cuenca y para poder controlarlo, varios cables diminutos se le implantaron en el cerebro, se le reconstruyo el omoplato y la clavícula insertándoselos rápidamente y conectándolos con el resto del cuerpo y después le cocieron las aberturas con un fino laser

-Fiu, bien…ahora, Trixie por favor dame el ese prisma que está en la repisa-

-Si…claro-dijo recogiendo el objeto que se encontraba junto a otras piezas de metal

-Ahora colócalo en medio del cubito y el radio-

-Ok-dijo colocando el objeto en el lugar indicado donde embono perfectamente

El prisma brillo y las partes de la repisa se magnetizaron formando o más bien completando el brazo, al sonido de engranes y tuercas se terminó la construcción dejando un brazo gris y dorado totalmente mecánico

-Vaya show ¿eh?-dijo mientras la cama se alzaba-es hora de estrenarlo-dijo activando el brazo, rompió los grilletes y reviso su prótesis-Perdón por darles este susto

-¿Cómo paso esto?-pregunto Celestia

-Mi otro yo al parecer es un maldito cabron-

-¿Y cómo es que ya tenías todo listo?-

-Trabajaba en algo más, gracias al cielo que lo hice o no hubiera salido de esta, mi problema es con Markus Deathook ahora "contra roca y granito" me tengo que encargar de él personalmente esta noche-dijo mientras jalaba una palanca la cual hizo surgir una plataforma con el mango de una espada sobre ella

-Mi otro yo no es el único con trucos bajo la manga-agrego presionando la mango haciendo que surgieran las hojas de la espada formando una espada doble

Markus salió del laboratorio y cogió su escopeta

-¿Pero adónde vas?-pregunto Trixie

-A devolverme el favor, por favor no me sigas, volveré pronto-dijo subiendo a su Harley

-Con cuidado-agrego Trixie

Así partió sin demora hacia la zona de excavación

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen su opinión en un review si gustan, les deseo buen día**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Markus conducía con extrema velocidad su moto llegando en cuestión de minutos a la zona de excavación a las afueras de la ciudad. Su otro yo había estado muy ocupado habiendo desenterrado un antiguo templo y tenía a su hueste de esqueletos resguardando la entrada

-Sabía que no sería fácil, pero aun así-dijo saltando a la excavación

-¡Lord Deathook no quiere intrusos!, ¡Mátenlo!-ordeno uno de los esqueletos

La horda se abalanzó sobre Markus quien saco su escopeta y su espada abriéndose paso despedazando a sus enemigos a punta de tiros y espadazos hasta llegar a la entrada, derribándola se apresuró a la cámara principal donde sobre una plataforma estaba nébula, su otro yo con Sunset Shimmer y las demás chicas se encontraban en 5 plataformas pequeñas rodeando a la principal rodeados de varios guardias

-Vamos solo toma el ópalo con tus manos y colócalo en el panel-dijo a la temblorosa chica entregándole el ópalo que tenía en el pecho y al ver que se reusaba la forzó a tomarlo-¡Hazlo ahora!-

-Voltea cobarde-dijo Markus

-Imposible-dijo su otro yo girando-Debiste morir desangrado-

-Si hubieras terminado el trabajo yo no estaría aquí pero lo dejaste a la mitad, yo no pienso hacer lo mismo-dijo recargando su escopeta

-Te oyes muy confiado, ¿olvidas como termino nuestro encuentro anterior? Ahora mírate vienes con un brazo falso a una batalle de verdad-

-Te voy a regalar una verdadera paliza-

-¿No te das cuenta?, solo quiero hacer un mundo perfecto-

-No puede haber un mundo perfecto por que los errores nos hacen lo que somos y es por ellos que seguimos cambiando y mejorando, ¿no lo ves? Nuestras imperfecciones nos hacen a su vez perfectos-

-…..¡NO Markus!, ¡Un nuevo Viaje a comenzado! ¡Y seré yo el que moldee el nuevo mundo!-dijo tomando las manos de Sunset Shimmer quien sostenía el Ópalo y la forzó a introducirlo en el panel, activando la plataforma y entonces del centro emergió en una repisa una corona oxidada que empezó a tomar un brillante color blanco conforme pasaban los segundos, Markus cargo contra su otro yo quien respondió también al combate con su horca, su batalla parecía no tener vencedor pues al fin ambos estaban igualados, en un golpe rápido el otro Markus dio un fuerte golpe con la horca a Markus haciéndolo soltar su escopeta, pero este reaccionando de inmediato dio un giro golpeando a su otro yo en el pecho con su espada rasgando su armadura

El combate siguió hasta que agotado por el cansancio el Markus del mundo humano bajo la guardia un momento y su otro yo aprovecho para asestarle un golpe que lo mando directo al suelo

-Estas derrotado, ríndete y te daré una muerte rápida-dijo amenazándolo con el filo de la horca

Entonces alguien noqueo a Markus por la espalda dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, el responsable fue Opalescent nébula

-¿No pensaste que te dejaría quedarte con todo el poder o si maldito?-dijo subiendo a la plataforma

Tomó la corona y la colocó sobre su cabeza causando que soltara un brillo anaranjado y que sus gemas adoptaran dicho color

-Veras Markus, yo no planeo recrear el mundo y mucho menos gobernar este, Equestria por otro lado es mi meta y sin Dark Gaia ahora ¡yo soy lo más poderoso en el mundo!-

-¡Ay aja!-exclamo Markus poniéndose de pie con su espada-Deja de alabarte y ven a pelear como hombre-

-¿Qué es un hombre?-

-Lo que está a punto de vencerte-dijo corriendo hacia el

Nébula sacó una fina espada con la que contuvo el ataque, lanzando estocada tras estocada Markus trato de acabar con su enemigo quien, habiendo aumentando sus poderes con la Corona era ahora más fuerte que él y de un rápido espadazo desarmo a Markus y lo lanzo de nuevo contra el suelo

-¡Tuviste tu oportunidad de hacerte un Dios, pero aquí ahora solo abra Uno!-dijo levantando su espada, preparándose para dar la estoca final

Pero entonces justo antes de poder asestar el golpe recibió un fuerte disparo por detrás que le hizo perder un brazo, soltando la espada, había sido el otro Markus quien tras haberse recuperado del golpe cogió la escopeta de su otro yo y la había usado contra Nébula. Mientras Nébula se encontraba en shock por el dolor el otro Markus cargo contra él dándole un golpe en la cabeza-¡Esa es mi corona!-dijo tirándosela y mientras le seguía asestando golpes hasta que cayó al suelo

-Ahora necesitamos una tregua, me has demostrado que posees la misma fuerza que yo y me hace sentir orgulloso llamarte mi otro yo, así que te corresponde el honor-dijo entregándole la escopeta

Markus tomó el arma y levantándose fue junto a su otro yo donde se encontraba Nébula sangrando en el suelo

-Ma…Markus….yo….solo quería retomar el poder tu entiendes porque tuve que traicionarte-

-No me traicionaste a mí, te traicionaste a ti mismo-

-Dulces sueños-dijo Markus tirando del gatillo despedazando a Nébula de un tiro, después libero a las demás-Siento haberlas metido en esto-

-Al menos todo terminó-dijo Sunset Shimmer

Entonces Markus recogió la Corona del suelo-Tanto problema por esto-dijo limpiándole la sangre que le había caído, mientras su otro yo se le acercaba

-Y bien ¿Valió la pena?-

-Obviamente-dijo colocándose la Corona cuyas gemas volvieron a su tono verde agua

-¿Y qué? ¿Sigues con la misma mierda de destruir el mundo?-

-Nah, al menos no por ahora, tengo otros planes para esta corona-

-A toda madre wey, vienes, me arrancas un brazo, secuestras a mis alumnas amenazas con destruir el mundo y ahora te vas ¿así como así?-

-Emmmm sep-

-Suena bien-

-Espera ¿lo vas a perdonar así como así después de todo lo que hizo?-replico Rainbow Dash

-¿Perdonar? Nonono querida Rainbow-dijo volteando a ver a su otro yo-Te lo diré una vez, si vuelves otra vez en ese estúpido plan del genocida loco, te tragaras el cañón de mi arma ¿ok?-

-Bien dejémoslo por la paz-dijo el otro Markus extendiendo su mano

-Ok-dijo estrechando su mano-Oh y por cierto-

-¿Qué?-

-Esto es por mi brazo-dijo transformando su brazo en un cañón de plasma morada dándole un disparo que lo mando a volar-vámonos de aquí, debo llevarlas a sus casas e inventar en el camino una excusa creíble para sus familias-dijo dándose media vuelta

-¿Y qué hay de tu otro yo?-pregunto Applejack

Llegaron a Canterlot High en la madrugada y arrastrando a su otro yo Markus se dirigió al portal y lo arrojo en él, regreso a su camioneta y una vez que dejo a las 6 en sus respectivos hogares, regreso al suyo, la casa seguía igual, sin puerta y etc…Entro y en la mesa de la cocina había una libreta gris con un mensaje en un trozo de papel-"Si lees esto, entonces lo lograste, eres una digna versión de mí, toma esto para mantenernos en contacto", abrió la libreta y ahí en las páginas en blanco apareció "Ya estamos a mano", después Markus subió a su recamara y se recostó en su cama tratando de dormir pero en ese momento sonó el despertador, Markus lo destrozo con el brazo

-Bah hoy no habrá clase de física ¡Y SE JODEN!-dijo cayendo a su cama dormido como un tronco

Fin del capítulo 4

**Ojala haya sido de su agrado, dejen un review si gustan, les deseo buen dia**


End file.
